Family
by Darkfire75
Summary: Just something I wrote of everyone's favorite dysfunctional family :3


_**Author's note:**__ I saw a pic at pixiv(dot)net and it inspired me to write this fic about everyone's favorite dysfunctional family 8D_

***

He could hold the little one in his arms all day if he wanted. The large blue eyes staring back at him made him feel proud and loved, which was something he hadn't truly felt in a long time. He stroked the boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always look after you," he whispered with a gentle smile. The boy smiled back and clung to his vest tightly.

"_Mon dieu_, I must be seeing things." A familiar voice made him scowl and turn, only to come face to face with France, who was holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Going crazy, are you?" England sneered.

"Non, I just have never seen you smile like that," the Frenchman stated with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"Smile like what?" He flushed angrily. How stupid of him to let France see him in a vulnerable state.

France laughed jovially before the bundle in his arms started pulling on his hair and he yelped. "_Non, non, mon petit, ne font pas cela_," he chided softly.

England blinked and shifted the boy in his arms. "And who is that you're carrying?"

Smiling warmly, France showed him. "This, _Angleterre_, is Canada."

His face looked nearly identical to America's, but England could sense a deep shyness in the boy. As soon as Canada laid eyes on England, he whimpered and turned away, the peculiar curl in his hair moving gently and the small object—was that a _polar bear_?—in his arms was squished.

France chuckled. "I do not blame you for being frightened, _le petit_," he said to Canada. "England's eyebrows have frightened many men."

"Oh shut up, you stupid wine bastard," England growled.

"You should watch your language around dear little America," France warned. "Or he shall be just like you when he grows up. And all of Europe knows we could not handle another you."

"Are you through insulting me, frog?"

France would have replied then if America hadn't reached across and pulled on Canada's dress. Canada squeaked and turned his head, blushing profusely. America smiled and waved. The two older nations watched as the almost-twins stared at each other; America in awe and fascination, and Canada with fear and curiosity.

"They are…quite cute, non?" France mumbled.

"I-I haven't a clue what you mean," England said quickly. He wanted to pull America away from Canada, but something else was telling him to just let them be.

"They share a border," France explained. "It was only natural that they should meet."

"And why did you acquire Canada? Going to turn him into another French-speaking frog like you?"

France smirked. "At least his taste buds shall survive."

England turned red as a tomato and pouted. "Stupid git."

"C-Ca-na-da," America suddenly sounded out and both France and England stared down at him. "Caaa-naaa-daaa. Canada!" He smiled and giggled while Canada blushed pink.

England had to really resist the urge of stealing Canada away from France and running off with both him and America in his arms. The idea of having two adorable little brothers made him ecstatic. "Good lad, America," he mumbled.

"I said his name, Engwand," America said proudly.

"That you did."

"Is he my brother?"

France and England paused for a moment and exchanged bewildered looks. "Um…well…"

"_Oui_," France answered and England glared at him as America cheered.

"Oh and are we parents now?" the Englishman hissed. "Am I your dutiful wife, you bastard?"

"Non," France said with a toothy grin. "The wife must be able to cook."

England looked about ready to pop a vein. "Listen, you—"

"Yay, did you hear that, Canada?" America said excitedly. "We're brothers!"

Canada nodded shyly and smiled. "W-We're brothers."

"Hmm, _Angleterre_, being parents to them wouldn't be terrible, now would it?" France muttered while watching the boys link fingers.

"…no," he answered, letting a smile onto his face.

The other blonde grinned and kissed his cheek. "You look so dashingly handsome when you smile, _mon cher_."

"D-Don't put your bloody lips on me, you prat!"

"Ha ha, your face is so red!"

"I'll kill you, you bloody wanker!"

"Not in front of the children~"

* * *

_French (if it's wrong, it's babelfish's fault XD):_

Mon dieu - My god  
Non, non, mon petit, ne font pas cela - No, no, my little one, do not do that  
Angleterre - England  
le petit - little one  
oui - yes  
mon cher - my darling (even though it technically translates to 'my expensive', I've seen this spelling used when France addresses England a lot)


End file.
